


Les coeurs rapiécés

by docteurcactus



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi deserves Happiness, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docteurcactus/pseuds/docteurcactus
Summary: La légende voulait que l’illustre Kakashi Hatake, le Ninja Copieur au Sharigan, possède un gouffre à la place du cœur. En vérité, Kakashi Hatake avait une fêlure à l’âme, qui, à défaut d’avoir été soignée, ne guéritjamais. La plaie demeura béante, comme le gouffre de la légende. La seule différence, c’était la douleur, l’insoutenable etterrifiantedouleur d’être meurtri de nouveau.





	1. Le coeur qui pleure

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Si vous m'aviez dit, il y a dix ans, que j'écrirai de nouveau sur ce fandom, je ne vous aurai pas cru. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas supprimé mes anciens textes est la suivante : pour me souvenir d'où je suis partie. Mais, en vrai, j'ai un peu honte quand même. Fort heureusement, il n'y a rien sur ce site !  
> Plus sérieusement, voilà un texte découpé en mini-chapitres pour mettre en évidence les bonds dans le temps (l'histoire commence pré-canon et se termine post-canon mais pré-Boruto). Je voulais explorer le(s) traumatisme(s) de Kakashi, et sa résolution, qui n'est pas vraiment traitée tout au long du manga/anime. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Un matin d’octobre, quelqu’un pleura.

De fait, le Démon à Neuf Queues avait dévasté leur village – et leurs _cœurs_ – gravant dans la pierre un sépulcre intolérable, des noms abandonnés, comme autant d’étoiles tombantes sur fond de ténèbres.

Kakashi Hatake s’était accoutumé aux ténèbres ; il avait regardé l’abîme, et l’abîme avait fermé les yeux.

Mais un matin d’octobre, de bonne heure, quelqu’un pleura.

Alors dissimulé par le feuillage chatoyant des noisetiers – jouant à cache-cache avec les ombres – le jônin observa longtemps cet orphelin qui parlait aux fantômes – tout comme _lui_ – jusqu’à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et ses visites se raréfient.  
  
Par ailleurs, Hatake apprit – bien promptement, même pour un membre de l’ANBU – que l’enfant s’appelait Iruka Umino, et qu’il cueillait lui-même les splendides chrysanthèmes qui décoraient, désormais une fois l’an, le mémorial de Konoha.

 


	2. Le coeur qui donne

 

Depuis toujours, son génie l’avait éloigné des enfants et son âge, des adultes.  
  
Après que le Croc Blanc de Konoha s’ôta la vie, et que ses compagnons lui furent enlevés – par _sa_ faute, _sa_ main avait plongé dans ses chairs et il avait senti son cœur s’arrêter de battre et il avait manqué à sa promesse, pardon, Obito, _pardonne-moi_ – Kakashi ferma la porte de son âme et jeta la clé.

(Du reste, Gaï Maito, son – _auto-proclamé_ – Eternel Rival, tambourinait souvent à la porte, tout sourire, et bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais vraiment, Hatake en était ravi.)

De loin, pourtant, il observait l’orphelin au cœur crevé, ce sale gosse farceur à défaut d’être aimé, qui doucement, gagna l’affection du village tout entier. De loin, en secret, Kakashi appréciait ce gamin chagrin sans autre talent que celui de _donner_ dans un monde qui _prend._

Bien, bien plus tard, lorsqu’il dirigerait une mission prestement compromise par la compassion d’Iruka Umino – envers leurs _ennemis_ – le jônin en viendrait même à le _respecter_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mission en question est mentionnée dans l'épisode "Iruka's Ordeal" (Partie II).


	3. Le coeur qui protège

 

Un soir que Kakashi lisait, perché sur une branche de chêne, la terre craqua sous des pas familiers, quoique traînants.

Autrefois pailleté de malice, le regard d’Iruka Umino était vraiment, terriblement, _éteint_.

Si son premier réflexe fut de _fuir le plus loin possible_ , Hatake ne put se résoudre à le laisser seul – et l’âme misérable – sous les feux d’or du crépuscule.

« Il n’y a que vous qui soyez capable de toucher le cœur de Naruto, Iruka-sensei. »

_Comme tu as touché celui des gens du village_ mourut sur ses lèvres, puis, soudain, l’illustre Ninja Copieur se souvint comment faire pour _respirer_.

(En vérité, sa volonté de réconforter et protéger cet homme – car Iruka n’était _plus_ un enfant – prendrait longtemps racine dans la culpabilité qui, chaque jour davantage, gangrénait sa chair.)

 

 


	4. Le coeur qui crie

  
Le cœur d’Iruka était très, _très_ bruyant.

Bien souvent, ses émotions parlaient plus fort que sa raison, _surtout_ lorsqu’il était question de la sécurité de ses élèves, actuels _et_ anciens (Naruto en particulier). Rien d’alarmant pour un instructeur à l’Académie chargé d’enseigner – entre autres choses – le lancer de _kunai_ à des mioches de six ans débordant d’imagination.

En revanche, contester la décision d’un _supérieur direct_ , et rien de moins que _Hatake Kakashi_ , le Ninja Copieur, l’impitoyable Kakashi au Sharingan, relevait, purement et simplement, du _suicide_.

Mais le cœur d’Iruka était vraiment très, _très_ bruyant.

De toute façon, Kakashi ne lui en voulut guère. Plus tard, il accepta poliment ses excuses, contemplant plutôt le fait que sous des apparences de chûnin assez banal, Iruka Umino couvait un _volcan_.  
  



	5. Le coeur qui protège (en retour)

  
Kakashi Hatake avait échoué. _Encore_.

Ils étaient _partis_. Ne restait plus que lui et son cœur en lambeaux, car, en dépit des barrières dûment érigées et des fantômes du passé, Kakashi _aimait_ ses élèves. Il aimait l’écho de leur rire, porté par une tiède brise d’été.

Pourtant, il n’avait su les protéger. (Répèterait-il toujours les mêmes erreurs, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus _personne_ à sauver ?)

Soudain, la pluie battant contre son visage cessa de se mêler à ses sanglots moroses. Soudain, quelqu’un parla.

« Sérieusement, Kakashi-san. Comment comptez-vous aider qui que ce soit, si vous succombez à une pneumonie ? »

Soudain, Iruka Umino était _là_ , avec son parapluie, et rien d’autre que le silence, confortable entre eux _._

(Kakashi n’était _pas_ habitué au silence, il était habitué aux remontrances maladroites de Yamato et à l’opiniâtreté de Gaï, qui voulait tant l’aider qu’il allait _trop loin_.)

Lorsque le soleil, timide, perça au travers des nuages encore gonflés d’orage, le chûnin quitta le cimetière sans un mot, car il n’y avait pas besoin d’en dire plus.  
  



	6. Le coeur qui s'ouvre

 

Il était trois heures du matin, et quelqu’un toquait à sa porte (après avoir attendu de longs moments dans le noir, Iruka l’aurait _juré_ ).

« Iruka-sensei. Je, euh. J-Je n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J’étais, hum, balbutia Kakashi Hatake, tourmenté et indécis et confus sur son pallier. Finalement – _désespérément_ – il soupira : Je peux entrer ? »  
  
L’enseignant souriait, sa main le conviant déjà à le suivre – une pression tendre sur l’épaule –  à l’intérieur. Ça sentait le cèdre, le santal et, bientôt, le thé à la menthe.

Du reste, le jônin ne briserait l’agréable silence qu’après avoir cessé de trembler, et, les yeux brillants, Iruka écouterait – une à une – l’histoire des cicatrices sur son cœur, jusqu’au point du jour.

Avec le temps, Iruka Umino acheta davantage de thé.

 


	7. Le coeur sincère

 

Iruka Umino n’avait pas peur de lui dire la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

(Gaï ne pouvait s’y résoudre – ayant été témoin de sa souffrance – tandis que Yamato le respectait trop pour s’y autoriser.)

Un soir, Kakashi agrippa brusquement l’instructeur par le col de son sous-pull d’uniforme, furieux mais surtout, _surtout_ effrayé, car Iruka avait _raison_  – Kakashi n’était pas assez équilibré, émotionnellement parlant, pour écouter, guider et protéger des enfants, notamment d’ _eux-mêmes_ – et si le Ninja Copieur s’en voulut longtemps, les doigts du chûnin passèrent le reste de la nuit à reposer gentiment au milieu de son dos.

« Vous savez, Kakashi-san, commença Iruka, le cœur au bord des lèvres. On apprend aux enfants, mais on apprend aussi _d’eux_. »

 


	8. Le coeur qui (se) pardonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La boucle est bouclée avec ce dernier chapitre ! J'ai tout de même un épilogue en réserve ainsi qu'une histoire courte. Si l'idée d'une relation romantique entre Iruka et Kakashi vous déplait vous pouvez vous arrêter là (il n'y aura rien d'explicite de toute façon).  
> Bonne lecture !

 

Après que la guerre eut creusé les visages et les coeurs – lourd tribu d’une paix douce-amère – Kakashi Hatake fut proclamé Sixième Hokage, et, sous l’ombrage des cerisiers en fleurs, Naruto et Hinata se marièrent.

La nuit suivante, l’odeur de menthe lui chatouilla les narines avant même que Kakashi ne frappât à la porte.

(Cette nuit- _là_ , le jônin tomba le masque qui drapait les blessures dans son âme, puis voilà qu’il pleurait – « Obito était _vivant_ , Iruka, i-il savait pour Rin et… il nous a tous _sauvés_. » – et qu’il souriait – « Je suis si fier de lui, d’ _eux_ , ces sales gosses ont tous _tellement grandi !_  » – et Iruka enlaçait ses mains et essuyait _leurs_ larmes, car c’était magnifique _,_ d’enfin, finalement, _se pardonner_.)

L’automne arriva sans crier gare et, depuis lors, Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino cueillaient eux-mêmes – _ensemble_ – les splendides chrysanthèmes qui décoraient, une fois l’an, le bien-aimé mémorial de Konoha.

 


	9. Le coeur qui bat

 

Le temps passa, et les sourires se firent plus grands, plus francs. Parfois, Kakashi oubliait de remettre son masque des _jours_ durant ; parfois, en rentrant de mission, il apportait le dîner – souvent, Gaï et Yamato l’accompagnait, les bras chargés d’orchidées blanches ou de gâteaux de riz – et parfois, alors qu’il visitait la tombe de ses amis, Kakashi serrait la main d’Iruka peut-être un peu plus qu’à l’accoutumée, mais jamais trop.

_Parfois_ , les cauchemars lui coupaient le souffle, alors Iruka Umino embrassaient les sanglots sur ses joues, et étreignait fort Kakashi Hatake contre lui, juste avant l’aube, leurs cœurs rapiécés battant la chamade à l’unisson.

 

* * *

   
« Hé, Iruka ?  
– Hm ?  
– Iruka Hatake, ça t’irait bien, non ? »  
  
Le chûnin se moqua gentiment, mais acquiesça quand même.

 


	10. Histoire courte : le coeur jeune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais bien que le suffixe "sama" s'utilise pour marquer le respect et pas nécessairement à l'intention d'une personne âgée, mais, bon, en France, y a ce principe de respecter les vieux, alors... Ça m'a fait _rire_. Autre chose : Iruka est officiellement le père d'adoption de Naruto et pis c'est _tout._
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci d'être passé par là~~

 

« Iruka _chéri,_ laisse tomber le 'sama', veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas _si_ vieux. »

Tandis que le (tout récemment nommé) proviseur de l'Académie lui tirait la langue – ça se _paierait,_ assurément – et que Gaï Maïto faisait les louanges de l'Amour Encore Jeune dans le Cœur de son Eternal Rival, Yamato, toujours pragmatique, lança :

« Kakashi-senpai, tu es _grand-père_. »

Iruka tenta de contenir son fou rire, et échoua _lamentablement_.

« De _son_ côté, indiqua l'ex-Hokage, pointant un doigt accusateur vers le chûnin. Et Boruto est actuellement le _pire_ des petits-fils. »

De toute façon, personne n'était dupe – Kakashi _adorait_ ce mioche – mais l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha lui fit un sermon sur l'Extrême Importance de l'Amour Familial juste _par principe_.

 


End file.
